My Dear Escort
by XxchellsterxX
Summary: Summary: Sakura is the heir to the Haruno estate,Sakura and her friends only wanted to go to sand country, her mother suggested an escort even though Sakura didn't want one. Will Sakura fall in love with this suspicious man or…is it the other way around, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

My dear escort

Pairing: madasaku

Summary: Sakura is the heir to the Haruno estate, Sakura and her friends only wanted to go to sand country, her mother suggested an escort even though Sakura didn't want one. Will Sakura fall in love with this suspicious man or…is it the other way around, read and find out.

CHAPTER ONE~

It was early morning when Sakura's mother announced that her "escort" would be here later in the afternoon.

Sakura was the daughter of a Lord and was the heir to the estate. Her and her friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were leaving leaf country and are going to visit sand country. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are equally seventeen years old and were finally aloud out of the district without supervision…okay almost without supervision. Sakura's mother never trusted her out of the district alone even with her friends.

*sigh* "I don't understand why do I need an escort?" Sakura thought out loud. "It's not like I'm going to be totally alone, Sasuke-kun and Naruto are going to be with me and having Naruto along is already a crowd."*sigh* 'That must be my tenth sigh since the morning talk with mother,' Sakura thought.

As Sakura walked down the halls of her home, somewhere not to far away there was a man with raven black hair that cascaded down his back and eyes that shined like rubies in the sun. He on his horse was on his way to the house of the Haruno's, to meet the young lady he'd be watching for the next few days. This man was none other than Madara Uchiha himself. He had in fact signed up to watch the dear cherry and the other two rug rats….unfortunately.

'Finally' Madara thought as Sakura' s house came in to view. 'Finally I'll be able to see cherry again,' Madara chuckled at the thought of them being together without the extra….pests.

To be continued.

DONE

Authors note: Sorry for the really short chapter…It'll get longer I promise. (Maybe)


	2. Chapter2

My dear escort

As Madara came closer to the house he noticed the horse and carriage that settled in the front and knew no doubt that the ride belonged to the younger uchiha. As Madara stopped and removed himself from the horses saddle he took note of how much his legs felt like jelly and waited to get th feeling back in them before he moved. Madara walked up the stairs to the front doors and knocked, this had been his first time here. Seconds later the butler had opened the door and showed him to a room to wait.

As Madara waited, sakura had been in conversation when word had gotten to them of his arrival and sakura's mother had ushered them out of the study and hurried them to the room where the man sat. As they came closer to the room they slowed themselves. As Sakura,Naruto, and Sasuke rounded the corner to meet an awfully familiar man.

"YOU!" The three yelled in fusion.

"Me," Madara said with a scowl at their rude reaction to his presence here.

"YOU!" Naruto yelled again "Your Sakura-Chan's escort!?"

"Yes, I am," Madara said "and must you yell? We're in the same room." 'Imbecile' Madara thought.

"Uchiha-sama," Sasuke spoke," Why are you here? Why are you the one escorting us?"

"As I answered before I'm here because, I'm escorting this young lady and I signed up to do the job and I was awfully bored just sitting around," Madara retorted,"also I'm not escorting you two, I'm escorting this fine young lady here."

Sakura couldn't believe it as her mouth hung open. 'Why?…why was he of all people here?' Madara uchiha thee Madara uchiha! Was her escort, that can't be possible.'

As Sakura and her friends just stared at him, Madara started to get annoyed.

"Well then…welcome Uchiha-sama," Sakura's mother spoke to break the silence,"well I have business to attend too." Sakura's mother then walked away. "Oh!..Uchiha-sama, it would seem as though you're room has been made up, why don't you go and settle in and relax a bit, dinner should be done shortly," sakura sakura's mother said," why don't you three show the man to his room?"

"Alright Uchiha-sama follow us," sakura finally spoke up.

Madara chuckled, which sent chilled down sakura's back.

"Please, dear call me Madara, no need to be formal,"Madara said.

At this response sakura surprisingly smiled, this reaction to Madara' s words had caused Naruto and Sasuke to glare at him. Madara did nothing more but smirk at their worthless stares.

"Alright then…follow us Madara-san," sakura spoke again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors note: Sorry this chapter isn't that much longer then the first.


	3. Chapter 3

My Dear Escort

Summary: Sakura is the heir to the haruno estate, Sakura and her friends only wanted to go to sand country, her mother suggested an escort even though sakura didn't want one. Will sakura fall in love with this suspicious man or…is it the other way around.

CHAPTER 3~

As the three showed Madara to his room, Naruto and Sasuke did nothing but question his presence and his actions, they throw nothing but glares and suspicious looks toward Madara, while Madara reciprocated with nothing but a smirk and a face full of amusement at their useless antics. When Naruto and Sasuke turned frontwards, Madara's eyes placed themselves on the back of the head of the pink-haired beauty.

Sakura's hair on the other hand was standing on end at the man's stares. She had been just as suspicious as her friends, but she won't show it. As Sakura's mind wondered at a million miles per hour, she hadn't notice the loose carpet and before she could react she found herself falling. She waited for hard floor or one of her friend's arms, but what she didn't expect is to open her eyes and find vibrant red ones staring back. It had taken a few seconds to process what just happened, before Madara stood her back on her feet. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to start protecting you already?" Madara said jokingly.

"N-no, Madara-san" Sakura stuttered out while turning away to hide the coming blush on her face.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe their eyes at how fast the man caught Sakura, of course they had made movement to catch her but Madara had gotten to her first. "Well shall we continue?" Madara asked. "Y-yes…of course," a flustered Sakura answered while continuing to walk. Naruto and Sasuke frowned at the event that had just occurred, but continued on.

As the four reached the room Sakura spoke, "well…here you go Madara-san; this is where you'll be staying tonight."

"Ah, thank you…Sakura," Madara said while entering the room and seeing his few belongings. Sakura shivered and blushed at the way he said her name. Naruto and Sasuke did nothing but glare at Madara. "Excuse me, milady, dinner is ready," a maid said from behind the group, then walked away.

"Hell yeah! Food's done!" Naruto blurted out. "Finally we can ea-."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the blond," quit yelling we're right here and dinner is nothing to yell about idiot!" Sakura's actions caused Madara to smirk and Sasuke to scowl at the two. "But Sakura-chan, you're the one yelling," Naruto managed to whimpered out. Naruto's words caused Sakura to hit him again.

After the excitement with the pair the four made way to the dining room where Sakura's parents were already seated. As the group neared the table, Sakura's father jumped from his seat to greet Madara and then sat back down again as the others followed suit. When the plates of food came to the table Naruto automatically dug in which, caused Sakura, Sasuke, and Madara to look at him in disgust.

Sakura's parents laughed at his disgraceful actions, which cause Sakura to scowl at her food. Madara looked at her face from over his plate and smirked.

Their dinner was filled with conversation, when one conversation died another was born. Sakura had gotten quite use to Madara's presence, although she did blush a bit when he smirked at her. Naruto and Sasuke would scowl and glare at Madara as they watched the transaction. Sasuke had to keep Naruto quiet every time he dared to voice out against or insult Madara, all in all it was a good evening.

The four had said their good nights to Sakura's parents then made their way to their own rooms. On the way there Naruto and Sasuke bickered about some none sense and Sakura and Madara talked about many subjects. Naruto and Sasuke had reached their rooms first; unfortunately, this meant Sakura was alone with Madara.

"So is there any pacific reason for going to Suna?" Madara asked.

"Hm…oh-um we're going to sand country to visit our friend," Sakura answered, while still lost in thought.

'I wonder what she's thinking about' Madara thought, while inwardly smirking at dirty images that filled his head. 'No, she wouldn't think about things like that, well not yet,' Madara thought again. "So, who's this friend?" Madara asked.

"Um…his name is Gaara," Sakura said.

Madara fell silent and the sound of their footsteps is the only thing heard through the halls.

"Oh, here's your room Madara-san," Sakura pointed out.

"Ah...So it is…,"Madara said in almost a whisper.

"Something wrong," Sakura asked with concern.

"No...It's just…I'd feel more comfortable making sure you got to your room safely," Madara responded. "Just to make sure you don't trip anywhere again," Madara spoke with a smirk which caused Sakura to blush a deep scarlet and not out of embarrassment.

"O-oh, um that's alright Madara-san, there's no need for that, my rooms just down the hall." Sakura explained while making frantic arm movements that made Madara smirk.

"I suppose it is…but, I insist," Madara said with more authority which Sakura took note of.

"W-well if you insist, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad," Sakura said while turning away to hide her deep blush.

"Good, then shall we be on our way," Madara said.

"S-sure," Sakura spoke quietly. 'Great, since when and why did I turn into Hinata around this man,' Sakura thought as she shook her head and continued to walk.

When Sakura and Madara finally reached her room they said their good nights and then Madara left and returned to his own quarters. When Madara entered his room he removed his clothes and changed into his sleep wear with perfected ease, Madara laid in his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He had dreamed of a certain pink haired girl with silky locks.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Just a little bit longer than the others


	4. Chapter 4

My Dear Escort

CHAPTER 4~

In the morning everyone made their way to the dining room, Sakura didn't sleep well; her mind had been stuck on the subject of the man down the hall.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, you look terrible," Naruto yelled.

"Oh, thanks Naruto," Sakura said with a sarcastic tone and a glare.

"Sakura did you not sleep well?" Madara asked with concern.

"I'm fine Madara-san," Sakura said more nicely which caused Sasuke to scowl.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Sakura's mother and father screamed.

"Must you guys be so loud," Sakura asked with a glare.

"OH! Come on dear, today's the day you finally get to leave the district with only one escort!" Sakura's mom joked.

All Naruto did was laugh as Sakura sunk into her chair and started eating her food out of pure embarrassment. Sasuke and Madara chuckled at the scene, and sat down as well.

Everyone was full of energy and ready for this trip, but Sakura didn't feel the same way she did before, she wasn't so excited now. Madara noticed the change in attitude and kicked her under the table. The feeling of the kick startled Sakura and caused her to look at Madara with a questionable gaze.

"What's wrong," Madara asked.

"Nothing," Sakura answered still shocked at his earlier actions.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Madara questioned.

"I'm fine really Madara-san, nothing's wrong," Sakura said with reassuring smile.

Madara didn't believe for one second that she was fine, but he would not push her before their long trip. When the group had finished their breakfast, they left to their rooms to collect their things and change. The four had brought their things down to the main room and the servants took their belongings to the carriage.

"Oh honey, have a safe trip," Sakura's mother said after kissing her goodbye.

The three made way to the carriage and Madara to his horse. Sakura and Naruto were seated in the inside and Sasuke had taken the reins. As Madara and Sasuke started on the path leaving the house in the dust, they started making way towards sand country. Madara rode next to the carriage on the side that Sakura sat, and he would look over every now and then wishing to be inside with his flower instead of the noisy blond but, he knew he had to be outside just in case something were to happen.

The group rode until night fall, only stopping for short breaks. When night had finally came upon them they had stopped by a small creek and made a fire. Naruto and Sasuke had made several different challenges: Who can catch a fish first or who can scale the fishes the fastest. Madara and Sakura had talked with each other about what they seen on their journey so far. When Naruto and Sasuke finished with their rivalry and actually got the food done, the four got to eat dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were the first to fall asleep after their round of, "Who can clean the utensils faster," Sakura spoke quietly," really? Must they be so childish?"

Madara chuckled," Boys will be boys, but their childishness got the work done quicker, no?" Madara asked.

*Sigh*"Okay…you may have a point, but that didn't mean they had to be so loud," Sakura said.

"Touché," Madara responded.

The two had sat in silence for a while, which started to unnerve Madara. ' Dammit! This is irritating, I can't take this silence anymore' Madara thought while he growled which caused Sakura to jump.

"Madara-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Madara said while looking away.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Sakura said with a smile and laughed but quickly quieted herself when Sasuke twitched. Madara looked at her with amusement and curiosity.

"What? Is something on my face?" Sakura asked in panic.

"No it's…just…-"before Sakura could react she felt Madara's warm and soft lips on hers. Sakura's mind shut down, a part of her wanted to push him away, but the part that wanted to continue this mind-blowing first kiss won. Sakura had wrapped her arms around Madara's neck and pushed into him. Madara had been the first to pull away while breathing hard.

"I'm sorry Sakura, it's just I couldn't contain myself anymore," Madara spoke with his cheeks as pink as Sakura's hair.

"I-it's alright Madara-san," Sakura said between breathes," I…I kind of liked it," Sakura said in more of a whisper while blushing a deep scarlet.

At those last words Madara pulled Sakura into another kiss. This transaction lasted a good half hour before Sakura became tired and fully out of breath.

"I-I think I should get some rest now Madara-san," Sakura whispered while taking breaths.

"Yes, unfortunately I think that would be for the best, we do have a long trip tomorrow," Madara whispered back.

Madara stood up then helped a more flustered Sakura up on her feet and walked her to the carriage; Madara opened the door quietly and let Sakura in. Sakura and Madara had shared one more kiss before saying good night and heading off to sleep.

Madara hadn't gotten much sleep whenever he'd become drowsy his mind would remember the amazing kiss between him and Sakura. Sakura had the same problem, even though she was tired her mind wouldn't let her sleep. After what seemed like hours of flustering thoughts. Sakura finally fell asleep, same for Madara.

In the morning, Madara was the first one up, but he woke Naruto and Sasuke so they could cook breakfast. Madara woke Sakura up last. Sakura and Madara sat in awkward silence, they didn't know how to approach each other after last night.

"Sakura…we need to go somewhere quieter," Madara finally said while standing up. Sakura stood up and followed Madara away from the others. Madara and Sakura had walked away to a place where the tree's blocked them from the others. Madara and Sakura stared at each other for what seemed like passing minutes, until Madara looked away.

"Do you regret what happened last night?" Madara finally asked while turning to look at the ground.

Sakura turned scarlet at the memory," no-no, Madara-san, of course not…I just didn't know what to say in front of the others.

Before Madara could respond they heard Naruto screaming their names, Madara pulled Sakura into a quick kiss then lead them back to the others. Madara and Sakura had found Naruto on fire and Sasuke trying to put him out in the creek. Madara and Sakura could only look at each other.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! SASUKE-KUN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Sakura screamed while running to them.

All Madara could do was stare at them in annoyance and irritation at their stupidity and for causing Sakura trouble. 'Those idiots are always screwing things up' Madara thought. *Sigh*"Did you burn the food?" Madara asked with an irritated tone as he walked up to them while glaring.

"No, Uchiha-sama we didn't, no thanks to Naruto," Sasuke shortly answered while exiting the water.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled next to Sakura who punched him for yelling in her ear.

A short while later after everything was resolved and Naruto's burns were looked at, the group finally ate breakfast. Of course Sasuke and Naruto began their fights while challenging each other at putting things away the fastest. After everything was put away, they had headed back on the trail, to ride another day.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: I'm getting the hang of this.


	5. Chapter 5

My Dear Escort

CHAPTER 7~

The group had been riding for hours and Sakura wanted to stretch her legs, so Sasuke stopped the carriage.

"Is something the matter?" Madara asked while getting off his horse.

"No Uchiha-sama,"Sasuke said while opening the carriage door.

"I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit, don't worry nothing's wrong Madara-san," Sakura said while exiting the compartment.

"For you maybe, but my ass hurts," Naruto muttered.

"Quit complaining dobe," Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme," Naruto yelled.

"hn," Sasuke responded.

"Great, those two are fighting again," Sakura said, annoyed at the two who were now yelling at each other.

"It's fine, whatever keeps those rug rat's busy," Madara spoke from behind her, which cause her to jump." It gives us time to continue our conversation," Madara continued.

Madara and Sakura walk away again to a place where Naruto's and Sasuke's fighting could no longer be heard.

"So you don't regret what happened between us last night?" Madara asked with a slightly darker tone then before.

Sakura took a few seconds to answer, which caused Madara to glare a little." As I said before Madara-san I do not regret what happened, I found it to be quite appealing," Sakura finally said.

Madara smirked, and then he leaned over and claimed Sakura's lips. They stayed there pushing into each other's bodies wanting to be closer. Madara was the one that deepened the kiss, by nibbling and licking her bottom lip. Sakura didn't understand, so Madara grasped her butt, which causes Sakura to gasp and Madara to slip his tongue in her mouth. It didn't take long for Sakura to get used to the intrusion and follow his lead with her tongue. Not long after both had run out of air and let go.

"Oh…My...that was a-amazing," Sakura said while recomposing herself.

"Yes, that was something wasn't it Sakura," Madara said, his smirk never leaving his face as he watched his flustered flower.

"Uchiha-sama…Sakura! It's about time we continued!" They heard Sasuke and Naruto yelling in the distance.

"Unfortunately, those boys are correct we can't use up any more day light and no matter how much I want to stay like this we cannot," Madara said with a frown.

"Right," Sakura said renewing her blush at Madara's words.

Madara and Sakura began to walk back to the others, a smirk and bashful smile in place.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Madara asked.

"Of course Madara-san, how could I forget," Sakura said with a smile.

"I believe that was the first time I saw a female with pink hair," Madara chuckled at the memory.

Sakura and Madara arrived at the carriage. Madara looked to see the location of the two idiots, when he found that they were on the other side of the carriage he pulled Sakura into a kiss then let go. Sakura quickly made her way into the carriage to shield her face from her friends. Madara had gotten on his horse and rode up next to the carriage.

Naruto and Sasuke took their places and the group continued their journey.

10MINUTES AGO~

"Oi...Sasuke-teme don't you think something's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the boy next to him.

"So you noticed to then…yes she's been acting weird since Madara showed up," Sasuke agreed. (Surprisingly)

"Ya know, maybe some things going on between them since their always leaving alone somewhere," Naruto said between a yawn.

"For once, you might be right…next time they leave we'll follow them, right now we need to head out," Sasuke said with a bitter tone at the thought of them together. 'Them together...tch…No Sakura wouldn't actually fall in love with that dangerous man. She couldn't have gotten over me that fast.'

PRESENT TIME~

Sakura's mind wondered as she stared at Madara through the window. An unknowing smile plastered on her face. Naruto frowned at the look on her face, knowing it was a face she usually saved for Sasuke.

'Sakura-chan you can't really be with that man could you?' Naruto thought with a frown.

It was then that Sakura turned around and caught Naruto staring and it wasn't the usual stare either it was a stare that showed rare emotion that was hardly seen in Naruto's eyes.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked with slight concern.

"No," Naruto lied.

"You never were good at lying Naruto, seriously what's wrong?" Sakura asked again.

"It's just…I want to...I want to know if something's going on between you and Madara," Naruto said with a deeper frown.

Sakura could only turn away from him and stare at the man on the horse. Naruto knew by her reaction to his words that it was true that Sakura was in fact infatuated with Madara. He knew that was all he needed and didn't push the subject. The two sat in silence until Sakura finally spoke up," I'm sorry Naruto...I-I just…" Sakura couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. Naruto smiled and hugged his pink haired companion." It's alright Sakura-chan, as long as you're happy." Naruto said with a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled out the window towards the man that surprisingly held her heart. 'What am I supposed to tell Sasuke-kun? Although I wouldn't be surprise if he didn't care.' Little did Sakura know that, that wasn't true.

FLASHBACK-

10 years earlier~

Sakura and Naruto had come to visit Sasuke at his house. When the two arrived they made their way directly to his house, making sure not to come in contact with any other Uchiha. When they arrived, they were greeted by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi called for Sasuke while letting the two in.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, Naruto-Chan I haven't seen you guys in such a long time!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother said while coming up and pulling them into a hug.

"Mother, I believe you're killing them," Itachi said while watching their faces turn purple.

"Oh Dear, I'm so sorry you two," Mikoto said while laughing." Come on, Sasu-chan is this way." Mikoto started walking away with Itachi right behind her. Naruto and Sakura giggled at the way she said Sasuke's name.

"Brother?" The younger boy said.

"What is it, Izuna?" The older brother asked while getting off his horse.

"Did you see those two kids?" Izuna asked back.

"Two kids...What two kids?" Madara said a little confused.

"How could you not see them, their hair was so unnatural around here," Izuna exclaimed.

"Well then it seems I wasn't paying close attention," Madara said while walking away.

The three kids had made their way to the garden located in the middle of the Uchiha compound. The three had set up a game of hide and seek; Naruto was the seeker, so Sasuke and Sakura split up to find a place to hide.

At this time, Madara was also making his way to the garden. Madara had a headache and wanted nothing more than peace and quiet within the hedges of flowers and plants. Madara walked into the garden and made his way to his secret spot that he went to, to get away from society. He was about to walk around the tree that hid his special spot, but when he sensed another presence there he stopped. Madara eased around the tree, only to find a girl with pink hair and stunning green eyes staring back at him.

Sakura was running around the garden looking for a place to hid, but with luck she found a little spot hidden behind a tree and a large amount of bushes. 'They'll never find me here,' Sakura thought. Sakura had been sitting there for a few minutes giggling every now and then, that is until her eyes landed on a pair of ruby red eyes.

The 15 year old couldn't remove his eyes from the young girl. 'Pink?...This must be one of the kids Izuna was talking about,' Madara thought.

"H-hello," the young girl spoke. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," the older boy replied as he sat down beside the girl, who he noticed tensed when he did so. "May I ask what your name is?" Madara continued.

"Sakura," she replied, "Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno...oh yes of course I should have known by the pink hair," Madara said.

"What is your name Uchiha-san?" Sakura now asked.

"My name is Madara Uchiha," he said," and call me Madara…not Uchiha-san.

"Alright, Madara," Sakura said.

"So what exactly are you doing here," Madara questioned breaking the growing silence.

"I'm hiding from my friends," Sakura answered. "We're all playing hide and seek."

"Hide and seek? Why would you play such a childish game?" Madara retorted with a scowl.

"I'm only 7 so if it is a childish game it doesn't matter," Sakura said with her cheeks puffed out and her arms crossed over her chest in defense.

Madara chuckled at her antics," I see, you have a point little one." 'How cute…wait…cute!? What am I saying I can't think such things!'

"Sakura-chan! Where are you!...you won," Sakura heard Naruto yell.

"I knew it, hiding here was a great idea," Sakura cheered.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you, it's time to go!" Naruto yelled again.

After those words Sakura got up and said goodbye to Madara and began to make her way around him, but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Goodbye Sakura…I hope we can meet sometime in the future…if you don't mind," Madara said quietly as he let go of the now blushing girl's arm.

"O-oh of course I wouldn't mind, Madara," Sakura spoke while making her way around the tree, only turning around to offer one more smile and a wave goodbye.

'Yes Sakura, we will definitely see each other again...make no mistake about that,' Madara thought with a smirk as he listened to Sakura's retreating footsteps.

FLASHBACK END

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Yes a flashback of Madara and Sakura. The next chapter might be more interesting, but no promises. Oh ho yes there will be conflict between Madara and Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

My Dear Escort

CHAPTER 6

Sasuke didn't know how to react to his friend's conversation. 'Sakura…and Madara, this must be some form of joke they set up,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke looked to the side and spotted Madara. 'That bastard, how dare he think he could just steal Sakura away.' Sasuke thought as he quickly looked away when he saw Madara look over at him.

'What does that brat think he's looking at?' Madara pondered. 'He hasn't looked at me like that this entire trip…I wonder if he knows about Sakura and me?'

"Naruto, you promise you won't tell Sasuke-kun before I find a way to tell him?" Sakura asked a little nervous as she thought about Sasuke's reaction.

"Sakura-chan…I'm not sure if he already knows, but if he doesn't I promise I won't tell," Naruto said in an almost whisper.

*Sigh*"Let's just hope he understands," Sakura said while turning to look at Madara through the window.

The four stopped once again to make camp and start a fire.

"By the way we're going, I'd estimate we'd make it to Suna this time tomorrow," Madara stated.

"Sweet that means we'll be seeing Gaara soon," Naruto yelled while jumping up and down, this caused Sakura to punch him.

"Uchiha-sama, may I speak with you?" Sasuke asked with a snarky tone.(oh yeah I used that word)

"Of cour-" "In private," Sasuke quickly spoke cutting Madara off.

"I suppose," Madara said with a glare as he stood up. "Well then, this way." 'This brat how dare he use such a tone with me.'

Sakura tensed when they walked away. "It'll be alright Sakura-chan, there's nothing to worry about," Naruto said while shifting the food on the fire." Sasuke-teme isn't that stupid to actually get in a physical fight with Madara."

Sakura sighed," Maybe you're right."

"Although, truthfully I have a bad feeling," Naruto said mostly to himself.

"About what," Sakura asked her worry coming back full force.

Naruto shrugged," I'm not sure, I just have a bad feeling that something might happen."

Sakura frowned, "I hope you're wrong."

Sasuke and Madara walked to a more secluded spot. Both of them stopped and turned to looked each other with glares.

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a more demanding tone.

Madara scowled," don't use that tone with me brat, and I chose Sakura because she is more then a decent women, and I will have no less than her."

Sasuke glared farther," I won't let you have her."

Madara chuckled," What makes you think you can stop me hm, do you think just because she had a childish crush on you that, that will stop her from loving me?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, thinking over his words and choosing them wisely. Sasuke shook his head and smirked, which caused Madara to frown.

"That 'childish crush' is all I need to stop her from loving you," Sasuke said as he began to walk away." Plus you too just got together so there's no way her feelings for me could just disappear."

"I see so that is how it's going to be…tell me why do you care? Last time I checked you didn't have feelings for her," Madara retorted.

"That's none of your business," was all Sasuke said while walking away.

"Tch…Brat," Madara whispered while following behind. 'If he thinks I'm just going to let my Sakura fall right back to him, he's got another thing coming,' Madara thought. 'I get what I want, and what I want is Sakura.'

Madara caught sight of the fire and quickened his pace. He reached camp first and sat right next to Sakura, this caused her to look up at him with worry as Sasuke made his way to the other side of the fire and sat down, while glaring at the two. Madara kissed her forehead to reassure her.

"Did something happen?" Sakura whispered.

"Well…Sasuke knows, but that doesn't matter," Madara whispered back while grabbing some food.

The only sound heard was the four eating and the sound of nature. When they finished eating Sasuke and Naruto cleaned up without any competition. Madara kissed Sakura's head while wrapping his arm around her then turning to look at Sasuke with a smug look that showed victory. Sasuke could only glare back

It didn't take long for Sakura to fall asleep, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. Madara was left with only his thoughts and their soft snores…well except Naruto that boy could wake the dead.

Madara sighed, 'It worries me that Sasuke might actually pose a threat, Sakura has had feelings for him since they were children, and Sasuke is right unfortunately, a few days together wouldn't just erase her feelings.'

After a while Madara finally started drifting to sleep with a smirk plastered on his face, his thoughts on the day to come.

In the morning, the group started packing up like always…

Sakura was the first to enter the carriage. When Naruto was about to step in he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"W-what, hey what's the big idea," Naruto exclaimed.

"Trade places with me, just for today," Madara said." I need to speak with Sakura…You can ride my horse."

Naruto gave Madara a suspicious look. "What for?"

"Its personal brat," Madara answered.

"Fine," Naruto said, knowing not to push the limits,"buuut, does this mean you trust me enough with your horse?"

"No…But I have no other choice," Madara said when he was about to step in until…

"Do you really think I'd let you in there, alone with Sakura?" Sasuke questioned with a glare.

"I'm not giving you a choice on the matter, so silence yourself and do not speak to me in that tone, you brat," Madara spoke, becoming annoyed of this conversation. "If you come to speak to me like that again…There will be a punishment."

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, it's alright…We don't have time for this if we want to make it to Suna before sunset," Sakura spoke up while sticking her head out the door.

"I see, so you're going to start taking his side now are you Sakura?" Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Wha-"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence she watched as Sasuke went flying. Both Sakura and Madara had been shocked and could do nothing but stare.

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Don't go being mean to Sakura, just because she chose Madara over you!"

'Naruto…' Sakura thought.

'That kid's not so bad after all…' Madara thought as well.

Sasuke looked just as shocked as the other two. A few minutes went by until Sasuke finally stood up and glared at all of them. "I don't care who she likes or what she does…She's useless."

"Sakura-chan is not useless! She is our friend and don't think for a minute that I believe you when you say you don't care," Naruto shouted.

At this point Sasuke had enough of these three and did the only thing his anger would let him do…He ran and punched Naruto, causing him to go back a few feet. When Naruto landed Sasuke hurried Madara's way to do the same as he did with Naruto.

Before Sasuke could even throw his punch, Madara grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Sakura…Go help Naruto up," Madara quickly said after his actions. "Did you really think that would work? You? Hit me? Unbelievable…But I suppose that's what jealousy does to a person."

Madara squeezed Sasuke's neck until he fell short of breath. Madara dropped him and stepped on his head…"Now…Listen carefully brat, as I said before you will not come between Sakura and me, got it?"

Sasuke shook his head as best as he could, while he tried to catch his breath…"good, now you will stop with this childish behavior, take the reins and drive this carriage…I want to hear nothing from you." Madara lifted his foot from Sasuke's head and walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

The two had their jaws held open at the scene of the two, they watched as their friend was stepped on and made an example of. Sasuke spoke no words as he got in his seat.

"Madara-san…" Sakura finally spoke softly.

"Hn," was his only reply as he leaned over and kissed her.

Naruto's face could only morph into one that showed a little disgust and discomfort. "Can't you wait until you're inside were no one can see you?"

Sakura lightly laughed," I guess."

"Fine…Take care of my horse Naruto…or else," Madara threatened.

"O-of course," Naruto said while remembering Madara's conversation with Sasuke.

Naruto climbed on to Madara's horse, while Sakura and Madara made their way inside. Sasuke still silent whipped the horses into action and took off with Naruto close behind them.

After a while of silence Sakura finally spoke up…"Did you really need to do that to Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes," Madara answered.

"Why?" Sakura spoke again.

"I will not have some brat challenge against me over something that is already mine," Madara responded while pulling Sakura into a kiss.

Once the two broke apart Madara continued," that brat needs to learn his place."

Sakura sighed," I still think you were a bit harsh."

"Harsh? You think what I did was harsh? I showed that boy nothing but mercy when I shouldn't have…The last person that attacked me, I killed on the spot." Madara said more quietly in case the boy in question was listening.

Sasuke on the other hand was to buried in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the words spoken.

"What I really wanted to talk to you about was the brat actually," Madara spoke again.

"Huh? But why?" Sakura wondered. 'Why would he want to speak with me about Sasuke-kun?'

"I want to know…Will your old feelings for Sasuke come between us?" Madara asked straight to the point.

"Oh, um…I-I…No they will not, I have liked Sasuke-kun since we were kids, but he never seemed to notice me," Sakura said. "I think it's time I moved on to someone who cares."

Not a second after Sakura finished had Madara pulled her into a heated kiss that lasted until the two were out of breath. The two broke apart and stared at each other's eyes, apple green clashed with ruby red.

"That's all I needed to hear," Madara chuckled. "I just hope that your words do not become a betrayal."

Sakura frowned," of course they won't, I would never betray you Madara-san."

"Good…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Madara whispered as he pulled her into another kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Author's note: Some violence between Madara and Sasuke. I'm on vacation and I decided to do this. I'm going to work hard on the next chapter when I get back home. Naruto's being the best friend/brother he was meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

My Dear Escort

I am so pumped for this chapter. The last chapter may have been a little out of character for Sakura, but that chapter I mostly wanted to show Madara's and Sasuke's rivalry over Sakura. *Warning Smut*

I don't own any of the character's Kishi does. If I did Sakura would be a total badass that whoops all the bad guy's asses.

So on with the story.

CHAPTER 7~

Sakura and Madara had kept to themselves while Sasuke kept more silently to himself. Naruto would occasionally curse as sand found its way into his mouth, Sakura would retort with a comment on how he should have kept his mouth shut.

They hadn't been riding very long until Naruto started having that bad feeling again.

'Maybe it's nothing…Ha it'll probably be a fight between Sakura-chan and Madara,' Naruto thought.

Little did Naruto know that Madara had the same feeling.

~With Sakura & Madara~

Madara kept glancing out the windows waiting for something to catch them off guard. Sakura had stared at him and watched his movements with worry. Madara couldn't explain it and he began contemplating switching spots with Naruto just in case something was to happen he'd be ready to jump into action.

''Madara-san what's wrong?'' Sakura finally asked.

''Something just doesn't feel right,'' Madara answered while looking out the window.

''I see…That's exactly what Naruto said a few days ago,'' Sakura responded. ''He had a bad feeling, then you and Sasuke-kun got into a…fight.'' Sakura sighed.

''I suppose Naruto has good instinct's then,'' Madara replied thoughtfully.

''He's hardly wrong when it comes to his gut,'' Sakura said as she smiled.

Madara looked out the window again,'' I can't say for certain that, that is true but, I can say that something isn't right.''

Sakura grabbed Madara's hand,'' Let's just hope nothing happens.''

Madara nodded his head, but he stayed tense and alert.

Sakura had grown bored and as a result tired.

Madara had watched Sakura drift to sleep and had laid her into a more comfortable position before looking out the window towards Naruto. Naruto spotted Madara and almost immediately understood his look. He quickened the horses pace and ran side by side next to Sasuke and told him, Sasuke nodded and whipped the reins making the horses go faster.

Not much longer would it take to reach Suna and with the group high alert they were waiting for any type of attack.

Although they were ready for an attack…Nothing happened, not one fight or ambush.

They reached Suna in a mere few hours at the speed they were going. It had been mid-afternoon when they arrive at the gates to the town.

Sasuke had guided the carriage to Gaara's household. Gaara's staff had been waiting outside to take their luggage. Gaara walked out the door with his two siblings, Kankuro and Temari.

Naruto ran up to Gaara and gave him a big friendly hug; Gaara tensed at first but then returned the hug. Temari first came to Sakura and gave her welcome. Kankuro and Sasuke merely shook hands; Madara among the group was a little out of place. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there waiting and watching the three associate with the Suna siblings, until Gaara walked over and offered a handshake and a welcome to his home, Madara took and gave a nod.

''Well it's best if we don't just stand here,'' Temari said.

''Your right Temari,'' Gaara said while turning away from Madara. ''Come, I shall have my staff show you to your room that you'll be staying in.''

''Alright let's go!'' Naruto said, excited to see his friend.

The other's followed behind Naruto and Gaara. As the group proceeded to walk Madara and Sasuke stood by Sakura's side as she talked to Temari. Sasuke every so often would speak to Kankuro. Naruto and Gaara held the loudest conversation; Naruto talking about their travels leaving out only the detail of Madara's and Sasuke's dispute.

After the four were shown their rooms, they separated and did their own thing. Madara never left Sakura's side which gained questionable stares from Temari. Madara still held that not right feeling; he didn't feel right leaving her alone even if she's with a friend.

Madara didn't think he was going to make it any longer, all the giggling and squealing over none sense was over whelming to his ears. He almost crack after 3 hours of this non-stop, until a maid came in and announced that dinner was done and ready to be served.

The girls and Madara made their way to the dining room, where they met up with the boys. The friends had taken their seats. Once the food was served they dug in quickly, finally they have a full meal after days of travel. The group quickly replenished their conversation from earlier while Madara sat quietly eating his food.

It didn't take long for them to finish their food and their conversations before heading to their rooms for the night. Sakura said her good nights to her friends and gave Madara a good night kiss on the cheek. Naruto had asked if he could get one too but Sakura denied him and called Naruto an idiot before entering her room.

The other's walked away but Madara stayed and stared at Sakura's door. He contemplated his next action on whether or not it would be a good or bad idea. Sakura on the other hand could sense that he was on the other side and waited for him to make his move. She blushed at the thought of what he might want.

Madara took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

Sakura not wanting to be seen as to excited for what happens now waited until he knocked for the second time before opening her door.

''What is it Madara?'' Sakura asked while moving to let him in.

''There's something I'd like to try…If you let me?'' Madara answered.

Sakura blushed,'' O-of course.''

''Good,'' was all Madara said before pushing Sakura against the door and bringing her into a heated kiss. His hand reached over and locked the door then brought it up to caress her back. Sakura wrapped her arms around Madara's neck and moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Madara then lifted her up and brought her to the side of the bed and put her down. Madara quickly undid her dress and let it slip to the floor, and then he bent down to remove her stockings. He stepped back to get a better view of what he shall truly and fully make his.

Sakura had turned away blushing at his daunting stares. Madara chuckled and effortlessly took her into his arms and groped her ass, causing her to gasp. Madara took advantage of her open mouth and quickly covered it with his own. Sakura brows twitched for second,' If he thinks I'm just going to be straight submissive then he's got another thing coming.'

Sakura had pushed away from Madara without breaking the kiss, determined to gain some control over him she started running her fingernails up and down his still clothed chest until she removed his jacket.

'Just what does she think she's doing?' Madara thought. 'She couldn't be trying to become the dominant one is she? Well that just won't do…Now will it.'

Sakura had reached for the top button on his shirt and unbuttoned it then the nest and so on. She kept on with this until his shirt was fully removed and tossed on the ground. Sakura then removed herself from him and looked him up and down; she completely turned red at the sight of a toned chest. Madara quickly removed his shoes and grabbed Sakura; he pushed her on the bed while skillfully removing her bra as she went down.

Sakura bounced back up as she landed; Madara stared at the sight of her feeble breasts exposed to his eyes until Sakura covered them with her arm, embarrassed. Madara smiled at the bashful girl and how he was going to taint her purity, steal her virtue and innocence. He slowly climbed onto the half-naked female and kissed her thoughtless. Madara grabbed her and shifted them into a more comfortable position. As her head landed on the pillow Madara made his way in between her legs and positioned himself in a comfortable position then leaned over and kissed her again.

Madara kissed up and down her jaw line then moved to her pulse. He sucked and nibbled her fair skin causing Sakura to moan and put her dainty fingers through his thick mane. Madara kissed her chest as he made his way down to her right breast. His tongue traced around the areola before latching on to the nipple, his hand moving to the left breast, messaging it until it became a hard pebble under his touch. Madara switched and latched onto the left nipple using his hot tongue to tease the hardened bud.

Sakura moaned and leaned into his touches. She no longer cared for dominance, only for the man that was pleasuring her. She could no longer think straight as every time his tongue swirled around her nipple it sent her into a fit of moans.

Madara carefully lowered his weight onto her, before bringing his free hand to her damp panties.

'Already so wet…heh.' Madara thought.

The next thing Madara did caused Sakura that buck her hips and gasp; Madara moved her panties aside and shove a finger inside of her. He had thrusted his finger in and out of her heat until she became increasingly wet, he then added another finger. He became quite bored of her milky white mounds and started to crawl done her body kissing and nipping as he went.

When Madara came down to her belly button he stopped, he looked back up to face Sakura asking for finally permission to continue. Though her heavy breathing she understood and smiled as a form of permission as there was no way for her to speak in this condition.

Madara no sooner removed her panties and slide his slick tongue up and down her wet heat. He nipped at the little bundle of nerves causing Sakura to jerk and kick her legs. Madara quickly grabbed and wrapped his arms around her legs to keep them from moving.

''Relax,'' Madara said in a deep tone.

Sakura did as he said and relaxed; Madara continued his ministrations. He soon felt Sakura tense and knew she was about to have her release. Madara's name was voiced out through Sakura's red lips as she rode through her orgasm.

Madara took this time to remove his pants before positioning himself between her legs and shoving his hard member into her. She didn't take notice until he hit her cervix, she yelped and reached out and hugged Madara's shoulders.

He waited until she was fully ready. Sakura looked up at him and kissed him as a sign that she was ready. Madara had started slowly but when Sakura would begin to moan, he would speed up. He latched his mouth to her pulse as he thrusted even fast and more forceful. No longer able to hold back he lost control and began pounding into her causing her to yelp. Sakura had a few releases before Madara finally came. Sakura's would be scream was silenced by Madara's lips.

Madara had removed his now soft member from her womb and kissed Sakura deeply. He removed himself fully from the naked girl and went to the bathroom and turned on the bath. He then grabbed Sakura and picked her up in his arms, he carried her to the lit room and stuck her in the bath water. Its warmth was inviting to her sore body.

Madara left the room completely as she heard her door open and close.

But not soon after did she hear him return and lock the door again. He came into the bathroom with a change of clothes for the both of them. Sakura smiled at Madara as he turned and made his way other to the tub and remove his clothing and stepped in.

Sakura and Madara each took turns cleaning each other. When they exited the bath Madara emptied the water then grabbed a towel to dry off. The two finished drying off and then made their way to the bed, Sakura took note that all their clothes had been picked up and put away. Sakura laid down, the smell of their earlier activities still stuck to the sheets. After Madara unlocked the door he made his way to the bed and also laid down. No sooner had the two entered the bed had they fallen asleep in each-other's arms.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Okay to be fair this was my first time ever writing smut so don't hate. I'm not sure how good this came out and I'm sure it wasn't as good as I wanted but all well. I think in this chapter both Madara and Sakura were way out of character. I have a few ideas for next chapter already. I had been writing this for 3 days, I hope I did good or else I'm never attempting smut again. 2,220 words.


End file.
